Field of the Embodiments
Embodiments described herein relate generally to an information processing apparatus and a method of controlling information processing apparatus of controlling display of an image to be projected by a projection unit.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, the definition and brightness of projectors are increasing, and applications of the projectors have diversified. For example, in projection mapping in which a projector projects an image in accordance with the shape of the wall surface of a building, an object, or the like, an image needs to be projected at high accuracy of the projection position with respect to a relatively distant projection surface. Even in a multi-projection system in which a plurality of projectors cooperate with each other to project a seamless image, the projection position needs to be accurate in order to prevent a shift or blur of a region where images come close or overlap each other.
As a result of the improvement of portability along with downsizing and weight reduction of projectors, it is becoming popular to install a projector only when used. For example, it is predicted to install a projector over a weekend and project an image even in a use case in which, conventionally, a projector has not been moved once installed, as in the above-mentioned projection mapping.
Alignment of the projection region of a projector is cumbersome. Especially when the projection surface is distant, a small change of the projector installation position greatly influences a projection position and shape on the projection surface. Thus, the alignment takes time every time the projector is installed. The alignment is also troublesome even at the time of projection in a general meeting room, and it is requested to shorten the projector installation time.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-327042 has disclosed a method of automatically adjusting an installation position while confirming a marker on a screen, and the position of the bright point of a laser pointer that is emitted by a projector.
However, the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-327042 requires a specific projection surface (for example, screen) on which the marker is set in advance. In addition, the projection position and size with respect to the projection surface are determined in advance. Therefore, the request to project an image at high accuracy of the projection position on an arbitrary projection surface, as in projection mapping, cannot be satisfied by this method.